


the Honey Heiress

by claireandelide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Katara teasing Zuko, Kuruk Family Syndicate, Mob AU, Modern AU, Slow Burn, Zuko being grumpy, Zutara, brief child abuse scene, mention of domestic violence but no description or content, sorta reverse AU where Katara comes from the 'evil' family and Zuko is the do gooder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: Zuko is one of the rising stars of the Republic City Police Force. He hopes interrogating the Kuruk family syndicate boss will be the key to unraveling a twenty-five-year-old cold case and serving justice to the largest crime family in the city. He doesn't express a brush with Katara to make him a witness to duality or to make him a permanent fixture in her life.As Zuko tries to unravel the mystery of the Honey Heiress, he learns the cat and mouse game of investigating organized crime is far more tangled than he thought.





	1. unlikely allies

**Author's Note:**

> a cop and a mob boss find common ground
> 
> mention of domestic violence but no content

“She’s in Interrogation Room B.” Captain laid a folder on Zuko’s desk as she walked past.

The Honey Heiress case was a trail the 74th Precinct stopped chasing. The Kuruk syndicate grew out of anti-war and anti-oppression sentiment, educating and equipping citizens to undermine the local politics. A decade under a Northern cousin led it from gray political action to organized crime. The family went underground when Katara Kuruk staged a coup and took control.

If Katara was a comet falling to earth, Zuko was an oak tree taking root. His grandfather and father had a heavy hand in the local corruption. His Uncle Iroh ensured Zuko chose his own path apart from family expectations. Zuko was one of the youngest detectives in the city with an impressive number of collars.

Reading over the case files from the Kuruk family investigation, Zuko started to notice a pattern and the Captain let him take a crack at it.

“Ms. Kuruk,” he greeted her, closing the door behind him.

“Detective. Am I being charged with anything?”

“We just have a few questions.”

Zuko looked up from his folder. He’d seen Katara in old photos, long braids and hair loops, chubby cheeks and wide smiles.

Now, she was pixie cuts and burgundy lipstick, almost the color of blood.

Katara smiled. “Is being attractive a crime now, Detective?”

Zuko shook himself out of it. “We’d--”

“We? Do we have an audience?”

“Sergeant June is watching,” he answered quickly. “No if you could--”

“Hi Sergeant!”

Zuko pursed his lips together and began to count backwards from five. _This would be career defining Ryuku. Just take a step back. If you can corner her on this incident, you could turn this case around._

“We have some pictures. We’d like you to identify.” He placed them for her to see.

Katara glanced at them and returned her focus to Zuko.

“Can you tell me what these are?” Zuko prompted.

“It looks like some jewelry. A ring and some bracelets.”

“Do you recognize anything more?”

“These were a popular design, Detective. This happens a lot in women’s fashion. One designer puts out a product and everyone copies it.” She picked up the picture, “I couldn’t identify which designer from pictures.”

“They were found on a Hayato Watanabe when the paramedics responded to a 911 call. They found him dead.”

Katara laid the photo down and leaned forward to rest her chin in her hand. “And, how do you think I fit in?”

“Your fingerprints were found on the bracelets. Care to explain how that could have happened?”

She frowned before realization dawned on her face. She snorted. “Fingerprints from a college protest still in the system, huh? Do you have a picture of Mr. Watanabe?”

Zuko pulled the one from the autopsy.

“Oh this particular speck of dust,” Katara spat. She grinned, pushing hair behind her ear and sitting back. “What can I tell you? I know his wife, probably where the little weasel got the jewelry. I gave his wife a Joo Dee set for her birthday. She was planning on moving soon.”

“When was the last time you saw Mr. Watanabe?”

She rolled her eyes. “Right after I convinced his wife to leave him. He told me to get out of his house and to never come back. Three months ago.”

 _Two months before the accident._ “Did you listen?”

“Yes.”

“When did you last see Mrs. Watanabe?”

“Last week. I helped arrange for her move and checked in on her and her kids.”

“And where were you on the night of April 4th?”

“At the Yangchen scholarship reception.”

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“How did he die?” Katara examined her nails.

“Car accident. He hit a pole.”

“How do I fit in?”

 _She’s mocking me._ He counted backwards from five. “We haven’t ruled out foul play.”

“Was there alcohol in his system?”

Zuko sat back crossing his arms. “Why? Is there information you have about Mr. Watanabe was doing that night?”

“And why would I know that?” Katara cocked her head to the side.

Zuko didn’t answer letting his face become neutral. He looked at his files for his next angle. _Something had to be there_.

Mr. Watanabe was the fifth middle aged man to go missing in the past year with some ties to the Kuruk family, specifically Katara. The first four hadn’t turned up. He was the first. And hopefully, the first thread to taking down the Kuruk syndicate.

“Can I ask another question?” She waited a beat. “What are your thoughts on domestic violence?”

Zuko froze. His entire body coiled. He lifted his head slowly reigning in every impulse.

_100, 99,_

Katara spoke again when he hit 75. “A cop against DV. That’s rare.”

“Are you making fun of me, Ms. Kuruk?”

“I don’t joke about domestic violence, _Detective_. Especially when it kills so many women who look like me.” Rage filled her eyes. The kind of look Zuko expected when they discussed Watanabe.

_She’s the same age as Azula._

_And how old mom was when she married Dad._

“I don’t joke about what I’ve survived.”

Katara looked at his scarred eye.

“The police do a horrible job of protecting women from domestic violence. Don’t get me wrong. Men are victims, too.”

“We--,” Zuko tried to interrupt.

“The courts are even worse. They don’t give any protection after she’s been abandoned and isolated, _battered_ . She sees the chance to escape and she takes it.” Katara scoffed. “The few that muster the courage to kill their abusers largely end up in jail. And, they’re not safe from the same abuse they tried to escape there either. The abuse in prisons are inescapable. The courts seem to say ‘You have evidence that your partner was abusive and police record demonstrates you feared for your life. But we’d rather _you_ die than your abuser. So 5 years for manslaughter.’ It’s a broken system.”

Zuko didn’t get it. _What’s she getting at?_

Katara leaned forward, “There needs to be a better way.” She seemed to answer.

The door to the interrogation room swung open.

“Katara! What did I tell you about talking to the police before I get to the precinct?”

“Counsel for Ms. Kuruk is here, Detective Ryuku.”

A short women with alabaster skin and a loose top bun entered the room. Her baton swung in an arc as she crossed her arms. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Sugar Queen?” She stared at Zuko.

“Toph, I’m over here.” Katara responded, smiling.

“This isn’t a joke,” she spun around. “Why do you pay me if you don’t take my legal advice?”

“Got it, got it counselor. I promise I said nothing self-incriminating. And, I even made a friend.”

“Keep joking and I’ll raise my fee.”

Katara snorted.

“Are you pressing any charges against my client, Detective?”

“No,” Zuko sat back.

“Is she free to go?”

“ _Be my guest_ ,” he replied.

“Thank you. Let’s go, Sugar Queen.”

Katara stood up and flashed a grin at Zuko. “Good day, Detective. Good luck on finding leads in the case. I do hope they’re giving you more interesting work than a car accident.”

“Thank you for your concern,” he grumbled.

She stopped in the door threshold and turned to Zuko. She glanced back at where her lawyer was before taking brisk steps toward him.

His heart stopped when she came closer, leaning in. Her eyes were overwhelmingly blue.

“The bar he went to,” she began low. “Look into the family that owns it. I’ve got enemies, just like you.”

“Katara! Let’s go.”

“Don’t make me regret helping you.” Her eyes scanned his face before walking out.

“Why did you help his wife? He was abusing her wasn’t he.”

“I don’t turn my back on people who need me.” She answered over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what i had in mind for [Katara's look](http://whithr.tumblr.com/post/156237507961/early-roughs-for-ongoing-project)


	2. turtleduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zutara week 2018 "turtleduck"
> 
> a stakeout

_ “I don’t turn my back on people who need me.” _

It sounded strange coming from the reported head of the Kuruk syndicate.

Captain called Zuko and Sergeant June into her office.

“We have a huge lead on a human trafficking ring that operates in the city. We need more intel on where they’re keeping the women. Sergeant June has been chasing these scumbags down almost her entire career. We have a chance to really put the brakes on their train.

“Sergeant has been corroborating Ms. Katara Kuruk’s intel.” Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Ms. Kuruk has a connect with one of the women who this group has trafficked to do domestic work. She suggested we wire the connect and try to get one of the ringleaders to confess.”

“Where do I fit in, ma’am?” Zuko asked.

“Ms. Kuruk asked for you to be on this mission.”

Zuko crossed his arms, unsure if he should be surprised or annoyed. He opted to stay quiet and Captain continued.

“You and Ms. Kuruk will be in the coffeeshop with Ms. Dao, the connect. Sergeant June and Detective Mendoza will also be inside. We’ll have additional back-up around the area. Any questions?”

“No ma’am.”

Captain handed a folder to Zuko. “You always do good work Ryuku. This is a major case and could do wonders for your career. I know you can handle it.”

 

+

 

Zuko sat at a table for two. He placed the empty cup for Katara across from him.  _ The suspect and Ms. Dao wouldn’t be coming for another hour.  _ He hoped Katara would come later so he could get his bearings.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

“Catching up on beauty sleep?”

Zuko sighed and sat up. He looked up and his eyes widened.

“Do you like it? I might keep this color permanently.” Katara winked flipping dark reddish-brown hair off of her shoulder.

Zuko frowned as Katara sat at the table. “How—“

_ Wig _ . Katara mouthed back. “Do you like it?”

“It’ll just take some time to get used to it.”

She smiled. “You’re here early.”

“Rule number one.”

Katara hummed faux impressed. 

Why did she have to request me?

Another voice retorted,  _ Great for your career. Great for your career. Great for your career. _

“I got you a hot drink. You can fill up at the counter.”

Katara blinked looking down at the cup in front of her. “Oh.” Shock invading her tone. “Thank you.”

Zuko nodded, crossing his arms as she went to grab a drink.

“How much do I owe you?” Katara returned to her seat.

“It’s on me.”

“Why do you want a favor or something?” Katara’s eyes turned to ice.

“What? No! It’s just on me. It’s not a big deal.”

“Ooh,” Katara drawled. She smiled and Zuko froze. “It’s kinda like a date.”

“It’s not a date,” he snapped.

“Oh c’mon. I won’t bite. Besides why else would you be sitting here with me now?

Zuko took a drink of his coffee, counting down to one.

“When I have you cornered, you do this thing where you don’t respond.” Katara leaned forward, leaning her chin on her fist. “I wanted you to know I know.”

“Did they give you the boss position because you annoyed everyone to death?” Zuko narrowed his eyes, glowering.

Katara smiled. “Finally some emotion! No, being a younger sister is the only job where I can use those skills.”

Zuko sighed.

“I haven’t been on a date in a while so I’ll try to behave. I just wished you loosen up.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Let’s ask some questions to get to know each other better. You go first.” 

“Why haven’t you been on a date in a while?”

Katara shrugged. “I have attracted bad energy in the past. My last boyfriend was a disaster I needed some time to work on projects not people.”

“What kind of projects?”

“I help connect high school girls with mentors through my college classmates.” Katara took a sip. “What made you join your profession?”

“My Uncle…did this and he pretty much groomed me for this job.” Zuko chuckled. “A lot of the ‘training’ didn’t make sense until I got older. There —“ Zuko looked at Katara and she nodded for him to continue. He forgot himself for a moment. He looked at his hands.

_ This is the Honey Heiress.  _

For the first time since he met her, Katara’s eyes were warm and open.

_ No, not the first. When she said she’d never turn her back on people who need help. _

“There were so many ideals he had that he taught me and it was disgusting to see they weren’t practiced.”

_ Like when Katara was talking about the DV victims.  _

“What made you join your profession?” He asked in return.  _ You care too much about people to be a gangster. _

“A rival  _ company _ put a hit on my mom. I…” Zuko looked up at the pause. Katara laid her hands flat on the table. “I was home when it happened.”

“Agni!”

“I’m not in the position to join your profession.” She said, slowly, “But, I can tackle the machine from the inside. Y’know, allegedly,” Katara smirked. 

Zuko felt knots in his stomach loosen and the weight in his shoulders fall away. He felt he was looking in a mirror.

“Do you have any siblings?” Katara cleared her throat and raised her drink to her mouth. 

“Azula’s more a full time job.”

“I could say  _ the same _ for Sokka!”

 

+

 

Katara’s eyes kept sparkling and Zuko found it very distracting. He kept standing up to clear his head. But after refilling their drinks and using the restroom, he started to hope the mark would come in soon.

“When’s the last time you went on a date?” Katara asked. 

Zuko glanced at the ceiling calculating. “Last September.”

“Why?”

“My ex and I broke up and then there was a huge drug bust the precinct was getting ready for. Dating just fell to the way side.”

“Tell me about your ex.”

Zuko swallowed. “Not really first date conversations.”

“This isn’t your typical first date,” Katara shot back.

He sighed, knowing Katara had more embarrassing alternative questions if he didn’t comply.

“Mai was different. She had high standards and was loyal.”

“I’m not gonna report what you say to her. You can be honest. Did she break up with you?”

“No. I broke up with her.”

“Why?”

He took a deep breath. “I was waiting for something to change.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how exactly. Maybe for her to stop being so negative and cold. We dated for years but there were topics I felt I couldn’t talk to her about. Sometimes even the things I felt were safe to talk about weren’t. Our relationship wasn’t healthy.”

Katara frowned. “I’m glad you didn’t settle.”

“Me too,” he smiled. “You wanna know something I wanted to do my ex kept telling me was childish.”

“Spill,” Katara leaned forward. “I already dislike her.”

“I—My mom wrote children’s books and she would make up animals like flying bisons, that had platypus tails and six legs. My favorite animal she created was a turtleduck.” Zuko snorted, looking away from Katara. “It was a duck with a turtle shell on its back. As a tribute to my mom, I wanted to get a small tattoo of one behind my ear. Stupid, right?” He looked back at Katara, expecting a jab or smirk.

Katara’s mouth hung open. She reached up and pushed the hair by her ear up and turned her head. 

It was a turtleduck tattoo tucked behind her ear. 

Zuko’s eyes grew.

Detective Mendoza tapped on their table. “Look alive.” He grabbed a crumbled napkin off their table.

Zuko shook himself into game mood. 

The door jingled as the Ms. Dao and the suspect walked in. 

“Showtime,” Katara exhaled.

Zuko caught her rubbing the tattoo.

_ This is the Honey Heiress. _


	3. Cave of Star-Crossed Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko share secrets as they stake-out a possible suspect. A chapter from Katara's perspective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some plot. a riff of Crossroads of Destiny and Cave of Two Lovers. 
> 
> TW for the story of how Zuko got his scar.

_This is exactly why they didn’t believe you could lead the Kuruk, Honey. Now look at you._

A lock clicked and Katara straightened her back. The door to the surveillance truck opened and Zuko popped his head out.

Katara wanted to run her fingers through his messy hair. He looked like he just woke up.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

He smirked and opened his mouth.

“Don’t get used to it, Detective,” Katara waved her hand. “This is my last gig.”

“Nice to see you too, Kuruk.”

She put her hands on her hips. “Ooh, did I hurt your feelings? It wouldn’t look good for either of us to get too chummy.”

Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Are you gonna let me in?”

He stepped back. “Be my guest.”

Katara climbed in, pulling the door behind her. “It looks just like the ones in the movies.”

“Cut the crap, Kuruk,” he laughed.

She hid her smile. She liked getting Zuko to pout. He had a sharp jawline and he clenched his jaw when he didn’t get his way.

But, his laugh.

Katara took her seat. “Rith Dul should be on the move soon.”

“Rith Dul? No we’re going to do the sting on Haru Prakoso.”

“Haru?” Katara frowned. “But I thought—“

“Captain thought this would be a bigger payoff. He’s ben seen frequenting several active mob family bases. We think he might be a courier.”

“Hmm.” Katara tapped her fingers on the console. “Sloppy.”

“Will this bea problem? You’re here for your expertise on the Underworld. We can’t afford for your inter-family squabbles to interfere with police work, Kuruk.” Zuko was all business now.

She glared at him. “And Detective, I thought we were making real strides toward something. No need to remind me _who_ I’m helping.”

Zuko raised his hands in defense. “I mean you’re here aren’t you?”

_Perhaps against my better judgement._

She didn’t respond looking at the monitors. “You do your job and I’ll do mine.”

“Yes ma’am, Honey Heiress, ma’am.”

Katara couldn’t contain her smile, her heart thudding. “You’re in good spirits. What happened to Grumpypants?”

“Who!? Grumpypants?!”

Katara turned to look at Zuko and smirked when she saw the rose in his cheeks. “You’ve made more jokes today, in the last twenty minutes, than you did during the interrogation or our entire date.”

Zuko put a hand on his neck. “Those were work.”

 _He didn’t correct me._ Katara held her breath waiting for him to correct himself. To realize she called the mission a _date_.

“So this isn’t work?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It is. I just—I can’t be in a good mood?”

Katara shrugged. “Who am I to say?”

Zuko made an ugly noise and crossed his arms. He studied the monitors as Katara studied his profile. Her eyes traced the scar curving around his eye.

She turned to the monitors.

_I don’t joke about what I’ve survived._

“So until Har-Prakoso shows up, we wait?” Katara leaned back, holding her arms behind her head.

“Yup. Police surveillance id’d this as his apartment building.”  
“Hmm. How should we pass the time?”

Zuko snorted. “Alright, I can see where this is going. I’ll humor you.”

“I’m a little curious—“

“About my scar?”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Katara faced him. “I won’t be a brat about it.”

Zuko didn’t look away from the monitors. He shrugged. “It’s not a pretty story.” He looked at Katara. “My dad was emotionally abusive. People try to say if they don’t lay a finger on you it’s not as bad.” Zuko scoffed. “Boy are they wrong. He’d pit me and my sister against each other and—I mean the man was a monster.

“One day, he decided he didn’t like how I looked. My father said he couldn’t have someone so weak looking like him. So, he gave me this scar. I was thirteen.”

“No!”

“…I’d never seen a knife that close before.”

“Zuko.” Katara placed a hand over her fist.

Zuko watched her tremble. “It’s ok, Kuruk. That was years ago.”

“It should have never happened.”

“You’re right but it did.”

“That doesn’t make me any less angry.” She crossed her arms and squeezed. Her heart was pounding and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. “Spirits! That’s, that’s just evil.”

Zuko nodded.

“I’m sorry. You know all of this. Just give me a minute,” Katara covered her eyes and counted to and from the number 5. She felt the tension unravel. “People like him deserve what’s coming to them.”

Zuko nodded.

Katara broke the silence. “I’m so sorry. You should have never been in that situation.”

“Kuruk, it’s okay.”

“It’s not! I wish you’d stop saying that! It’s like you’ve accepted it.”

“I haven’t…accepted it but I’ve healed. I can’t carry that hatred inside of me. Do I talk to my father? Have I forgiven him? No. But, I can’t dwell on what he’s done. I have to choose to flourish.”

Katara studied him before letting out an exhale. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Katara.”

“For what?” She replayed him saying her name in her name.

“For giving me some assurance that you’re not completely irredeemable.”

“Why would _I_ be irredeemable?” She smiled as Zuko laughed.

“Alright, I’ve shared a secret. I think it’s fair you spill one, too.”

“Secret?” Katara’s throat went dry. _He should not be so comfortable with me. We’re just doing a job._

“C’mon, will I have to pull one out of you?”

“What makes you think I have something to share?”

“Don’t we all have secrets? Besides, we’re practically friends.”

“I haven’t forgotten you’re a cop.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Just don’t share anything illegal you’ve done.”

_You’re not completely irredeemable._

“Sometimes…I wish I was born in a different family.” Katara looked away. “Everyone looks at me as this degenerate. There’s nothing I can do. If I’m in the spotlight too much, they’ll say I’m deflecting from a Kuruk plot underway. If I stay quiet, they’ll say I’m leading something big. They just talk for talk’s sake. I’m tired of it. I just want to live my life.”

“You don’t have to lead the Kuruks, Katara.”

“I do. I have to be in charge.”

“I’m sure we can arrange a deal with the DA.”

Katara frowned. _What did he mean?_

Zuko sat up. “You could provide names, cooperate with the investigation, and we could get you a much more lenient—“

“Let me save you the breath. I cannot let anyone else lead the Kuruks. It has to be me.”

“But, we could work together on the same side. Not just on one-offs like this.”

Katara watched as Zuko’s eyes began to sparkle and as his pretty mouth continued to lay out why she should become a narc. He got more animated, smiling and motioning. _Gosh why him? Of all the ill-timed crushes?_ _Why_ him _? S_ he couldn’t stop the thought of how much easier her life would be if he wasn’t a cop and she wasn’t a Kuruk. They’d meet on beaches and teashops, and talk about mundane things. And, they wouldn’t have this gulf between them.

“Maybe I should put it this way,” Katara couldn’t tear her eyes from his lips, “you see it necessary to do your job on the outside and I see my job on the inside. Let’s both do it our way.”

Zuko frowned and began to reply.

“Sierra-82, do you copy? Over.”

“This is Detective Ryuku in Sierra-82. Over.”

“Suspect is heading down 17th in your direction. Cut him off. Over.”

“Copy. Over and out.” Zuko stood up and grabbed something out of his duffel bag.

“What does that mean?” Katara sat up.

“They’re gonna shut off his options of escape and box him down towards us so we can arrest him.”

“Do you guys have like snipers?”

“No, we’re just taking him in for questioning.” Zuko secured his holster. “Are you coming?”

“Yea.” She stood up. “Let’s go.”

Katara followed Zuko to the front of the truck. They stood street side as Zuko leaned against the truck to point his gun into the alley.

“Can I trust you to have my back, Kuruk? We’re flying in blind.”

Katara’s heartbeat flooded her ears. “Of course.”

He glanced over and smirked at her.

Katara felt her heart rend. _Why him?_

“Ryuku, he’s headed your way. Look alive. Over.”

Katara could hear the footsteps echoing towards them. Her tongue felt like lead.

“Zu…Detective, you’ll have to forgive me. I have to do things my way as you have to do things yours.”

“Kuruk, what are you tal—“ Zuko’s head slammed against the hood of the car.

 

+

 

Zuko’s ears were ringing. He blinked again and again. He cradled his head and opened his right eye. He hissed softly.

_What happened?_

_Katara._

He turned and she wasn’t there.

Zuko winced at the sharp sting in his forehead.

_She banged your head into the car._

_Haru!_

Zuko sat up in the gurney and looked around.

“Ryuku, you’re up! What in the blazes happened?” Mendoza put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Anusorn radioed in and said they arrested Kuruk for interfering with the investigation.”

Zuko felt the wind get knocked out of him. “What?”

“Anusorn says she watched Kuruk knock you out and she used your gun to keep the officers from following Prakoso. Looks like we stopped being useful for her.”

“No. That can’t be…”

_You’ll have to forgive me._

Zuko covered his face. _Agni, the signs were all there._

“Are you okay?” Mendoza took a step back and bent down to be at eye level.

Zuko groaned. “I—no. I guess not.”

“You should get evaled for a concussion.”

“But Prakoso—“

He glared at Zuko. “We’ll find him. We know his spots. Get someone to look at you and get some rest. Chief will give you some days off.”

Zuko could feel the throbbing spread. “Okay. Yea lemme go.”

“Hey Ryuku, don’t beat yourself up. This stuff happens.”

“I’d nod but my head is this close,” he indicated with his pointer finger and thumb, “from splitting open. I’ll head to a minute clinic now.”

Mendoza nodded. “Take care of yourself, Zuko.”

“Will do.”

Zuko grabbed his stuff out of the truck and headed to the next open subway. He stuck his hands inside his pocket and pulled out a business card for Toph Beifong, Esq.

_Katara’s lawyer._

<pls call her> was written on the back.

_Not everyone deserves a second chance._

Zuko figured it wouldn’t hurt.

“Hello? Who is this?”

“Ms. Beifong? It’s Detective Ryuku. Katara’s been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pinned down what I want to do with this AU and will have three more chapters. Hopefully, I'll update once a month. Thank you for sticking along!


	4. The Boiling Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko starts to learn the truth. But, it only asks more questions. He didn't expect to start to toe the line separating the good guys from the bad. A riff of the Boiling Rock episode.

The minute clinic nurse practitioner diagnosed Zuko with a mild concussion. Lots of liquid, ibuprofen for headaches, and reduced screen time.

Chief gave him a week off to recoup.

Zuko didn’t hear anything about Katara. Her attorney didn’t seem surprised when he told her she’d been arrested. He hadn’t heard from Beifong and he wasn’t going to ask Chief.

Zuko shook his head as he picked up a new bottle of ibuprofen in the corner store near his apartment.

 _Not your battle Ryuku_.

He stepped outside after buying some additional things.

“Zuko Ryuku?”

Zuko squared his shoulders and turned toward the voice. “Yes.” He sized up the Water Tribe man who called him.

“The Honey Heiress––“

“I don’t answer to the Honey Heiress.” Zuko began to turn.

The man caught Zuko’s shoulder. “Please, she needs help. Katara trusted you. You’re the only one who can help me break her out.”

“Break her out?!” Zuko looked around, before continuing in a hushed tone. “Are you insane?” He pulled his shoulder free. “I won’t help you break the Honey Heiress out of jail.”

“She’s not in jail.”

“What are you talking about? They arrested Kuruk. Where would she be?”

“She’s in a black site. Boiling Rock.”

“That’s absurd. The city doesn’t have black sites.”

The man appraised Zuko for a moment before scoffing. “You really aren’t a dirty cop, huh?”

Zuko frowned. “Hey––“

“Listen, son. I’m Katara’s father. I could mobilize Kuruks if it was––Look, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t desperate. My daughter trusted you and I need a cop I can trust.”

_Why did Kuruk trust me?_

Zuko crossed his arms, scowling. “I guess, if there are illegal torture sites in the city, I have a responsibility to investigate.”

Katara’s father shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat. The chatter is they’re moving her tonight. So, we’ll need to move before then. You’ll need to leave your conscious at home. There will be no fraternity tonight”

“Before we launch into this plan, what should I call you?”

“My name is Hakoda.”

 

+

 

Hakoda twisted his wrists.

Zuko glanced over. “I know it’s uncomfortable. Sorry about that.”

Hakoda shrugged. “Cops have done worse in the past.”

Zuko nodded slowly in response. _It still doesn’t make sense why Ka–Kuruk would betray me–the cops. She could have left and properly warn Haru if he was on the Kuruk payroll. Why had she helped us at all?_

Zuko pulled up to a checkpoint.

“Badge,” the security guard shone a light in the front of Zuko’s car.

“What? My badge? Cus a non-cop would stroll up for kicks and giggles.” Zuko scoffed, digging it out of the center console.

The security guard started to pull out a binder from the security booth.

“Let’s keep this one off the books, Champ. Captain doesn’t know I’m here. Let’s leave it that way.”

The guard scoffed, mocking Zuko. “Like I haven’t heard that one before. What’s your business?”

“Dropping off this guy.” Zuko jerked a thumb in Hakoda’s direction.

“Why’s he in the front seat?”

“And what? Look like I’m _driving_ a _Lyft_? You gotta be conspicuous.”

The guard rolled his eyes. “Let me check your trunk.”

Zuko popped it open.

The guard inspected the trunk before closing the lid and banging it twice.

Zuko raised a hand in acknowledgment, before pulling past the gates into the yard.

“Welcome to the belly of the beast,” Hakoda said.

“So, we figure out where to access the records, find Katara, and get out.”

Hakoda nodded. “You ready?”

Zuko shrugged. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

+

 

Zuko joined Hakoda to get answers.

He thought he’d be doing the asking, getting to the bottom of everything.

“They didn’t even ask me what you did,” Zuko unlocked Hakoda’s handcuffs.

“They don’t care.” The older man rubbed his wrists. “They see someone who looks like they could be a part of the Kuruk or Dai Li or Red Lotus and that’s enough. The was a crime being born in the wrong body.” Hakoda looked at Zuko when he hesitated.

“I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Hakoda pulled outa map.

“I feel resp––“

“We can handle your guilt later, Detective. The prisoners’ data is held in the makeshift warden’s office.”

Zuko came close to look at the map. “It doesn’t look too difficult.”

“Then, let’s go. We need to go down this hall then make a left.”

Zuko led the way. The silence begged for something to fill it. The ringing of the light bulbs wasn’t enough. Something about it made him want to cover his ears.

Zuko cleared his throat.

“We’re taking the second right.”

Zuko nodded. He curved his fingers into his palm. The ringing changed its pitch.

_Dad, please!_

A scream severed the quiet. Zuko jumped, freezing.

Hakoda took hold of Zuko’s elbow. “We’re making this right, detective.”

Zuko mumbled a “Sorry” falling in step next to him.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

“Guess you were right. The city still has black sites.”

Hakoda shrugged, “This isn’t the only one.” Another howl punctuated his statement.

Zuko pressed his fingers deeper into his palm.

_Ozai! What are you doing?_

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

Zuko closed his eyes.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16—_

“Detective?” Hakoda put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko startled, eyes wide.

“Are you okay?”

Zuko swallowed.

_15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

“I’m gonna be fine.”

Hakoda studied Zuko for a moment before squeezing his shoulder. “Room 113 is down this hall.”

Zuko opened the door when they reached it.

A computer sat on a desk against the wall.

“Minimal.” Zuko put on gloves and sat at the computer.

Hakoda read off the password, “Capital ‘X’, lowercase ‘e’, 1, ¢, lowercase ‘d’, 9, lowercase ‘a’, lowercase ’t’, uppercase ‘G’.” He looked at the screen over Zuko’s shoulder. “There’s got to be a directory. There!’ He pointed to an excel file titled: Prisoners.

“This column looks like dates: ‘20180728’. The 28th? That was a week ago. So, it’s recent.”

“Search for Katara.”

The computer indicated no match.

Zuko sorted the column to order the entries for most recent.

Hakoda put a hand on the back of his neck as he leaned closer to the screen. “Katara was arrested four days ago.”

Zuko scanned the list for her name. “I don’t see her.”

Hakoda straightened his back and pointed at a row. “Honey. She’s in room 157.”

“What’s going on here?”

Zuko stood up and his chair flew to he ground. He pulled his gloves off and stuffed them in his pocket. “Uh, just booking this s-scum.”

The officer narrowed his eyes. “Where are you from? I’ve never seen you before.”

Zuko heard Hakoda fumbling to lock his cuffs.

“Could you at least loosen these cuffs? I can’t exactly escape in here.”

Zuko turned and closed the cuffs. “How ‘bout I make them tighter.” He glanced up at Hakoda who mouthed ‘Stall.’

Zuko cleared his throat. “I’m Lee from the 43rd Precinct. They told me to, uh, come put his information in the log.”

“Well did you? Usually, we put them in their cell before we come here. We’ll have to move this room.”

Zuko smacked his forehead. “Oh! Is that what he said? I couldn’t remember. Let me log out and take him down there.”

“Do you need any help? He looks like a handful.”

Zuko set the chair upright and glanced back at the officer. “I’ve got it covered. Thanks.”

“Well, congrats on your first Boiling Rock collar.”

Zuko raised a thumbs-up and gave a closed mouth smile.

The door shut behind him and they let out a sigh.

“Quick thinking.”

“I’m putting in bogus info in case he double checks and putting you in cell 154 so we have a reason to be over that way.” Zuko slipped his gloves back on and sat at the computer.

“Guess I see why Honey put so much faith in you. I’ll grab her cell key.”

Zuko froze as he was about to stand up. _Maybe_. “Let’s roll.”

“The map is in my shirt pocket. Let’s not take anymore risks.” Hakoda handed him the key.

Zuko pulled the map out and scanned for 157. “Found it. Let’s go.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Hakoda walked alongside Zuko.

“I don’t have a choice.”

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

Zuko clenched his jaw as he passed a guard.

“Kinda late for plain clothes cops but you young ones are always going above and beyond.”

Zuko nodded, letting out a sigh after turning into the next hallway. The uptick in his heartbeat grounded him. He pulled out the key at Katara’s cell. He opened the door and let Hakoda in first, before closing it behind them.

“Dad? What are y—What in the world do you think _you’re_ doing?” Katara stood up from the mat on the floor. Her eyes were huge as she searched over both of them.

“Katara,” Hakoda walked towards her, “they’re planning on moving you tonight. We need to bust you out.”

“I know. I—“ She slapped a hand on her forehead. “I have—I don’t need you guys to save me.”

The doorknob turned and the door opened.

“Katara, are you okay? The key to your cell was missing but—“ A woman walked in and looked around. Her face steeled as she pulled the door behind her. “What’s going on?”

“Suki, it’s o—it’s not okay. It’s the Detective and my dad.” Katara pushed her hair back. “They came to _rescue_ me.”

“Well, aren’t you popular? I’m supposed to be rescuing you.”

Zuko glanced at Hakoda. The wrinkles between his eyebrows led Zuko to look back at Katara.

Katara laughed, raising her hands. She crossed her arms. “So, what do we do?”

Suki inhaled, pulling her auburn hair into a topknot. “We have twenty minutes max until someone comes and checks on you before release. That’s not enough time to sneak them out. The hallway’s a dead end.” Suki chewed on her lip as she glanced around the room.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I drove here and they think I’m bringing a prisoner.”

“Air ducts!” Suki exclaimed. “Your dad can meet us by the van and I can drive the Kuruks out.”

“Where?” Katara pointed to the map in Zuko’s hands. He handed it to Suki.

“This is alarmingly accurate.” she scanned the paper. “Here,” she pointed. “Luckily we’re one the first floor. Just head west. There’s a weird arch, like a swing set. I’m parked in the lot to the left of that. We’re going out the back entrance.” Suki handed him the map. “You should go now. I can’t idle after I get custody of Katara. I’m driving a van that says ‘Sal’s Bakery’ on it. Here’s the key. Wait in the cab of the car.”

Hakoda nodded. “Give me a hand up?”

They opened a vent and gave him a boost into the opening.

“This was a pretty stupid plan, Detective.” Katara looked up at as her father closed the vent.

Zuko shrugged. “Your dad had a lot under control.”

“Yea because _you_ didn’t have anything to lose in this.” She glared at him. “I am so angry at the both you right now. Just get out.”

_19, 18, 17, 16—_

“You’re welcome.”

Katara snorted, “Y—“

“We don’t have time.” Suki pushed him out of the door.

“I’ll finish this later.” Katara said before Suki closed the door.

 

+

 

Zuko slumped into his couch. _How did an ibuprofen run turn into this?_ He ran a hand over his face.

The same way a clear thread to solve the murder of Watanabe turned into a massive tangle.

Somehow, Katara Kuruk still stood on the opposite side of that thread.

Loud rapping shocked Zuko out of sleep. His mind started to list off everyone he’d arrested in the past three months who could be after him.

His window opened and Katara slipped in.

“Wh—“

“Detective,” Katara closed the window and blinds before turning to him.

“Kuruk, what are you doing in my apartment?”

“That stunt you pulled tonight could have been a disaster. What were you thinking? If they found out there was a plan to break me out, everything would have been screwed up. I _told_ you. Your job is on the outside through the proper channels. My job is in the inside, doing the dirty work. _That’s_ the way it has to be.”

“What are you talking about?”

Katara walked up to Zuko. She reached up and brushing hair out of his face before cupping his cheek. Zuko closed his eyes. “How’s your head?”

Zuko opened his eyes to glare at her, pulling away. “Mild concussion. Kuruk, you aren’t making any sense. What the heck is going on?”

Katara pursed her lips. “It’s complicated. And, I’ll tell you when I can.” She glanced up at him. “I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“Kuruk.”

She opened his window and slipped back onto the fire escape.

“Katara!”

When she looked at him, Zuko felt his heart stop. He took a step towards her and she closed the window.

 

_What in the world was going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience and for reading!


	5. Big Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Once I saw a bee drown in honey, and I understood." - Nikos Kazatzakis 
> 
> the beginnings of a backstory as Katara dishes out some pay back and Zuko learns more about the Honey Heiress. a riff on "The Southern Raiders".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a quote from Batman: The Animated Series' episode "It’s Never Too Late"
> 
> In part, inspired by [a true story](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Citizens%27_Commission_to_Investigate_the_FBI)
> 
> **a longer chapter**

|| When leadership turned over to the 27-year-old Kuruk, the city watched. The Kuruk family were particularly misogynistic and the other crime families hoped the first female leader would lead to their demise. But, Katara “Honey” Kuruk shaped the family up, making it more efficient. They haven’t let anyone new in during her 8-year reign. It’s unclear what exactly they’re doing. The Kuruk keep everything solidly underwrap. She’s like the queen bee commanding the hive. If you don’t know the dance, you’re in the dark.||

 

Zuko put the informant’s statement down. _How did Kuruk do it? If he could just—_

“You’ve done enough for the night. Head home, Detective.” Sergeant June slapped his shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna throw in the towel on this Kuruk cold case.” Zuko ran his hands over his face. “I need to sink my teeth into something fresh.”

“I thought the Wantabe case would seal the deal too. Get some sleep, Ryuku, it’d do you some good. ”

“Got it.” Zuko pushed away from his desk. After he got his things from his locker, he put his headphones in. He looked for a song to play as he walked towards the subway.

“Why hello detective.”

 

He froze.

 

Before he kept walking.

“Excuse me, Detective.” Katara pulled him into the alley.

Zuko pulled his headphones out. “What Kuruk? Haven’t I given you enough?”

“I’ve thought of a way you can make it up to me.”

“I was unaware we were fighting.” Zuko crossed his arms.

“Don’t be silly, Detective” Katara looped her arm with his, tugging him away from the precinct. “You couldn’t take me in a fight.”

“What do you want?”

“Ok, I’m sorry. I exaggerated. We’d be an even match.”

Zuko sighed. “Katara.” He felt her squeeze his arm. “Are you okay?” He turned to look at her.

“I’m fine.” She lied. Zuko could tell. “I just need your help.”

“You need a _cop_ again? I think I’ve hit my monthly illegal activity quota.”

“No, I need _you_ , Zuko. You’re the only person I trust to do this.”

His traitorous heart lurched. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“You’re the only person I can trust with my back. You had the opportunity to pay me back for Haru and you didn’t.”

Zuko studied Katara for a moment. She looked as immaculate as when he first met her. Her jaw was set but her eyes were wide. Her grip on his sleeve hadn’t loosened. “What’s wrong, Katara?” He shook his head.

“We can’t talk about it here.” Katara tugged him.

And, he followed.

 

+

 

“They used me to destroy a union and it’s time I pay them back.”

“Is this your villain origin story?” Zuko chuckled.

Katara drew her lips into a sharp line. “Depends on who you ask.”

Zuko took in her facial expression. “Who’s ‘them’? Another crime family?”

“The feds.”

He cursed. “Katara, you’re not seriously on planning on retaliating against federal agents.”

“Why not!” She glared at him. “You snuck someone into a black site the feds were running to free me. Why does this suddenly become different?”

“Because— I—,” he threw his hands up. “That was different!”

“How?!”

“For one, I have some pull at a black site. I can be nameless and faceless. In a federal building, there’s no such thing.”

“We wouldn’t exactly be walking through the front door. Besides you didn’t even let me finish.”

“What could you possibly say that changes my mind?”

“The feds are abusing their power and I’m going to bring the Qiujin office down.”

“Abusing their power how?”

“They build sham cases. They make up stories piecing things their informants and surveillance teams gather. If you’re on the list, you don’t get any privacy.”

“You can’t expect privacy or for law enforcement to back off when you’re committing crimes, Kuruk.”

Katara blinked. She snorted, shaking her head. “Y’wanna know something I used to think that, too. Our dad kept Kuruk things separate from my family. At school, I used my mom’s maiden name. Things felt normal. After my mom died, I just felt like cops were our only hope. If they had just,” Katara shrugged, “kept a closer eye, little girls wouldn’t lose their moms.

“And I stayed clear of the Kuruk taint for years. After my mom, we stopped interacting with my dad’s side of the family. My brother and I lived with my grandmother. For a moment, I thought maybe I could escape it all.”

“What happened?”

“A cobalt mining union was organizing a strike. I was friends with one of the union leader’s sons. We were both a part of a labor student organization at college. He recommended I speak to the cobalt miner’s wives and the leaders invited me to speak to some of their younger members. I got more involved and got arrested during a protest. That’s when it went downhill.

“The strike got the attention of the feds. I’m sure management helped with that. They must have been looking for a way to discredit the union and looking at the arrests from the protest discovered my true name.

“You probably recall the Attorney General’s promise to root out the ‘corrupt union puppet masters who were agitating the workers to disrupt industry.’ Well photos of me speaking at rallies was the very connection the feds needed to start their campaign.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m a Kuruk by blood. I practically gave them their wildest dream. A child from one of the most infamous mafia families, in Quijin, connected to the most visible labor strikes of our lifetime? I still remember the headlines: ‘Mob-Infested Union This to Squeeze Industry for All Its Worth’; ‘Honey Heiress Seeks to Expand the Kuruk Empire’; ‘Employer and Kuruk Payrolls. How Much Does Greedy Union Want’; ‘Kuruk Bait and Switch? What’s the Family Using Union Strike to Cover Up?’

“And that poor union.” Katara swiped the corner of her eye. “The news story capsized the strike. Union membership shriveled and conditions,” she shook her head. “The big mine collapse was that same year. And, the union warned management. The bargaining after the strike would have,” Katara exhaled, “it would have been better.

“They milked those pictures for every possible angle. I hadn’t contacted the Kuruk side of the family in years. It ruined my ability to be an organizer. All I wanted to do was help people. I don’t blame the journalists. I’m sure the feds had a huge hand in all of this. And we’re getting every shred of evidence to hang those rats to dry. Tomorrow night there’s a huge game and there won’t be as many agents in the office. We have to do this tomorrow or we may never get another chance. If they did that then, then imagine what other stories we can expose.

“That’s what you’re all about, right Detective? Justice?”

“What about this is honorable? If everyone gets justice their way it becomes chaos.”

“I don’t know, Zuko and frankly I couldn’t give an iota about honor. What good is honor without justice? Did honor make you help my dad and lead you to the Boiling Rock?”

Zuko opened his mouth and shut it. “You still haven’t convinced me why I shouldn’t help you.”

“Whatever made you infiltrate the Boiling Rock should be enough to convince you. The feds in this state are corrupt. They’re all in Big Cobalt’s pocket. We have to stop them.”

“How do I know this won’t lead to Kuruk Cobalt or something like that?”

Katara looked at Zuko and he felt her searching for something as if she had a pulse on his soul. “The Wantabe tip worked and there’s no _Kuruk_ liquor stores or bars. There’s no _Kuruk_ sex trafficking, either. As if I’d turn to the cops for muscle. All this time and you _don’t_ know me.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “I thought I knew you then you ruined our operation.”

Katara clucked her tongue. “You don’t have the full picture.”

“You keep saying that! Then tell me!”

“Why would I tell you when you won’t believe me?”

 _This is who you fell for. Like some rookie uniform._ “Fine! You have something to prove? I’ll go with you. But, the moment you screw up I’m arresting you and throwing the book at you.”

She paused and Zuko’s heart raced. “Fine. You help me and I’ll tell you what I can. And, don’t worry.” She started to walk away. “There will be no screw-ups.”

 

+

 

“No map?” Zuko walked beside Katara into the Quijin Regional Office.

“No. If I trusted someone to do recon, why would I bring you?”

Zuko put up hands in surrender.

Katara pushed the cart of cleaning supplies to the elevator.

“Do you plan on actually cleaning?” He tugged on his janitor jumpsuit.

“The company I hired is going to clean. Don’t worry so much, Detective.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “So, you thought of everything.”

“For this to work, I had to.”

The elevator dinged, doors opening. An agent on the other side jumped when he saw them. “Sorry! Didn’t realize cleaning staff was here.”

Katara nodded, smiling apologetically. The hat and wig would have been enough on their own but the agent hadn’t spared them a serious glance. He got off a couple floors down.

“Practically invisible,” Katara mumbled. She lead them a room, tucked away in the basement. “Now we clean up.” She locked the door behind her. She opened a filing cabinet close to the door and pulled out the first folder. “This is from ’49. We need 2004. Let’s check the first folder of each top drawer to narrow it down.”

“Then what?” Zuko picked a cabinet drawer and opened it.

“Then, I give it to some investigative journalists who pull this thing apart. And the,” she shrugged, “hopefully some good comes from this.”

“To what clear your name?” Zuko asked softly.

Katara glanced at him, searching again. He watched her sigh. “The journalists don’t know who their source is. It’s all been framed as a story about the union and the mine. My name won’t come up once. The local chapter of the Cobalt Mining Union might have died but other unions deserve a shot.”

Zuko looked down at the folder he pulled out. “2001.”

Katara closed the drawer she was looking in to joined Zuko at his cabinet.

“The chances the surveillance started the same year as the pressure in 2004 is unlikely though,” Zuko pointed out.

“Hmm,” Katara crossed her arms. “The chapter was founded in ’98 and got a lot of press for a successful strike in ’00.”

“How about you look at the early 00s and I’ll through this cabinet?”

“Ok.” Katara turned to the next cabinet and began pulling out dossiers.

Growing up with uncle meant Zuko heard a torturous amount amount of puns. His mother inoculated him with classic poetry. Zuko wondered what use he’d have half-discovered-half-baked world pay and poetic devices.

But, watching Katara methodically execute her plan reminded Zuko of a worker bee following instructions passed to her like lives depended on it.

“I found it!” Katara pulled out a large dossier. “Operation: Southern Raiders.” She swore. She flipped through the pages, clenching and unclenching her jaw. “Well this is what we needed.” She put it in the false bottom of a bucket. She pulled out a radio. “Supervisor Phan here, anyone on hallway 0C?”

“No one on level 0.”

“Ok,” Katara nodded for Zuko to follow her. “Someone get on that in 20 minutes. The last agent is packing up to go.”

“Roger.”

Katara returned her walkie talkie to her belt. “Let’s go.”

 

+

 

Katara opened the car door and sat inside. She fastened her seatbelt.

“That’s it?” Zuko watched two women walk to their car.

“They ned to do their own research and write the story. We might hear something in two months.”

“So what will you do during then?”

Katara shrugged, pulling out of the alley and into the street. “Wait.”

 

So they did.

Zuko kept secret tabs on the Quijin office in case Kuruk did have other plans.

_It is a good thing I closed the case before this. My judgement on her is so screwed up._

Zuko’s phone vibrated. New message - unsaved number.

<it’s queen bee. check the news>

Mendoza mumbled something in another language low under his breath. He pushed away from his desk and turned on the television, raising the volume.

“Folks, if you’re just tuning in: the investigative story of perhaps our generation. It began with leaked documents to local journalists. Cristina Aldo and Pearlista Banaag took these documents and unraveled a web of surveillance, informants, and bribes, with the federal Quijin field office a the center of it all. At the beginning was Operation: Southern Raiders in the late ‘90s. Overzealous federal agents zeroed in on the burgeoning cobalt mining union in the mountains three hours outside of Republic City.

“Now to our correspondent with more on how the operation unraveled this union and may have, as the journalists suggest, led to the mine collapse of ’04.”

“Thank you Don, we all remember where we were when we heard of the largest mine catastrophe of the last hundred years—“

Detective Tengku turned off the TV. “This is gonna be a cluster show.”

“The internal investigations are going to be insane, if it’s true.” Detective Erakat shook her head. “Do you know how long that union’s been crying foul? God spare us.”

Captain opened her office door. “Tengku, Mendoza, my office. Now.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Coming.”

Zuko looked at Seargeant June, who shrugged and waved him off.

His phone vibrated again. <are you free tonight?>

<yes.>

<meet me at the west lung bar. my brother sokka’s friend runs it. say you’re there to see me. if you’re free.>

<ok.>

 

+

 

West Lung was an older building tucked in between boutiques in a slowly developing neighborhood.

Zuko opened the door and nodded to the man behind the bar.

“How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Sokka’s friend.”

A man about Zuko’s age climbed up the stairs. If Zuko had to imagine a younger, slimmer version of Hakoda, he just walked into the room. Although, Zuko would never have imagined the undercut.

“Zuko?”

“Yes.”

The man put his hand out for him. “Sokka, Katara’s brother. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“We’re downstairs.” Sokka put an arm around Zuko’s shoulders to lead him to the others.

“Zuko!” Katara stood up smiling. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hey.”

“You know Toph. You’ve met my brother. And the infamous Haru Prakoso.” Katara put a finger in Zuko’s face. “There’s no warrant for his arrest and no further inquiry about him so don’t make it weird.”

“I won’t.” Zuko sat down next to her.

“We did it.” She poured Zuko a beer before taking a gulp of her own. “We should celebrate.”

“I didn’t think you could pull it off.” Haru shook his head.

“Oh little one.” Katara tsk’d.

“Off the record—“ Zuko began.

“None of this is _on_ the record.” Katara looked at him over her beer.

“— does Haru work for you?”

Haru snorted. “Katara would get me killed.”

“Untrue!” She laughed. “Besides if you worked for me, you would have never been on RCPD’s radar to begin with.”

“Touché.” Haru turned his wrist to look at his watch. “I gotta go. But, congrats again, Kuruk. This is huge.” He turned to Zuko. “My uncle was in the mine collapse and this could be the start of justice.”

“Couldn’t have done it without Zuko.” She replied almost immediately. “He helped piece together an important detail.”

“Well, I told Katara thanks earlier. Thank you to you, too. No hard feelings.”

Zuko nodded but glanced at Katara waiting for a cop joke or some other jab.

“So, is this the boyfriend Dad won’t stop talking about?” Sokka leaned forward.

“Wha-what? Sokka!” Katara snapped.

“What?” Sokka shrugged before his chair started to fall over. He grabbed the table to right himself. He turned to Toph, “Quit it.”

“You can’t go five minutes without putting your foot in your mouth, huh?” Toph said.

Zuko knit his brow, glancing at Katara for a cue.

Katara turned her face away from him covering her mouth with a hand. Her other arm was wrapped around her torso.

“You ok?” He whispered as Toph an Sokka got into an apartment.

“Peachy. Wondering when brothers stop being so embarrassing.” Katara turned to face Zuko.

 _Embarrassing?_ Zuko noticed the flush on her face. _I’ve never seen her like this._

“Ok ok,” Sokka shrugged. “I’m sorry for being ‘intrusive’.”

“What a fake apology!” Katara scoffed.

“Shut up!” Sokka laughed and she smiled at her brother.

The tension in Zuko’s chest eased. _You just imagined that Ryuku. Keep your head on straight._

Katara placed her elbows on the table and took another sip on her beer.

“So, are you a part of the Kuruk, too?” Zuko looked at Sokka.

“What are you? A cop?” Sokka smirked. He leaned back folding his arms behind his head. “No, I’m the black sheep. I actually use my college degree. I’m in engineering.”

“Not everyone in my circle is a degenerate, Detective.” Katara put her glass down.

“I didn’t really think you guys would start without me.”

Zuko glanced over his shoulder as a bald man walked down the steps.

“Speak of the devil,” Toph muttered.

Katara stood up. “Did you at least bring a pitcher for all of us, Aang?” She gestured to the glass in his hand.

“No, why?”

Zuko caught Katara roll her eyes.

“Does everyone want another round?” Katara stood, scanning the table, raising two fingers for Toph and Sokka who nodded.

Zuko shook his head when Katara raised an eyebrow at him. “I should head out.”

Her smile shrank. “Okay. I’ll walk you up. This is Aang by the way. He owns the bar. This is Zuko.” She scooped up the pitcher.

“Nice to meet you.” Aang extended a hand once he reached the table.

“Likewise,” Zuko shook the hand offered as he stood up.

Katara tipped her head to the side, beckoning Zuko to follow her. “Thanks for coming.”

Zuko hummed in response.

Katara stood in the doorway. He looked her over. He missed her short hair and the way it drew attention to her eyes. “I really couldn’t have done this without you. Thank you.”

Zuko shrugged.

“You really don’t believe me,” Katara placed a hand on his arm.

He focused on the blue of her eyes. _Is this how Katara got the Kuruk to follow her? Celebrate even minuscule contributions? Make everyone feel integral? She lived up to the name Honey? She doesn’t enjoy the harvest. She facilitates it. She’s why the Kuruk operate._

“You didn’t really need me. You had that place on lockdown. No one was going to touch you.”

“Maybe, I wanted your trust back.”

 _Now I see why…I’d follow Katara anywhere, too._ He leaned into her.

“It’s yours, Kuruk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big mood for this chapter: "I would gladly be the Icarus to your certainty" from Hozier's "Sunlight"
> 
> where the author geeks out about the importance of unions. 
> 
> one more chapter ;-;


	6. Operation: Day of Black Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big operation. A fake wedding. The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this story](https://www.theatlantic.com/politics/archive/2015/05/the-wedding-sting/392699/).

Katara felt her breath catch. Zuko looked down at her with such warmth, his eyes like golden amber. She took his hand. “When can I see you again?”

“Kuruk,” Zuko pulled his hand away, slowly.

She tightened her grip. “I’m serious. It’s time I told you everything.”

“I have the day off on Thursday. How about then?”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Zuko repeated, looking over her.

Katara remembered the first time they met and how he appraised her then, too. 

“I’ll let you leave. Lest they call a SWAT team.” She let go of his hand.

Zuko snorted, “Night Kuruk.”

“Good night detective. See you Thursday.”

 

+

 

“Isn’t this that a little overkill?”

Katara glared at Zuko, slamming the box shut. “Can’t expect privacy when I’m committing crimes, right Detective? So I gotta make my own. The box blocks any audio recording and the VPN my brother designed will make sure it never looked like I was here.”

“You really think of everything.”

“I had to,” Katara said, softly, slowly. “For this to work, I had to think of everything.”

“What is this?”

Katara took a deep breath. “Have you heard of converging interests?”

“Yea.”

“The state department of justice has an interest in a multitude of things, including reducing the amount of organized crime. And, I have the same interest.”

Zuko frowned, “I can kind of see how but don’t understand completely.”

“The state wants to ensure there are less ––“

“No I get that. What do _you_ mean when you say you want less families?”

“I told you I have no interests in this, the mafia life. We don’t need to expand. I took control and diverted a lot of operations. The Kuruk isn’t clean but ‘snot filthy either. I can live with myself.

“The other families don’t have that code of conduct. The terror they’ve put civilians through I can’t stand it anymore. Anything to get them out of making it impossible for these people to live. The state cares more about the control, there can’t be two big dogs in the arena. But, it’ll get the job done. That’s all that matters.”

Zuko nodded slowly, a small frown on his face.

Katara released a slow breath. _Ok. Progress._

“So, the same way I helped RCPD with that sex trafficking ring, I give tips to the state.”

“But, you were so offended when I suggested that deal.

“I’ll never snitch, Zuko.” The snap returned to Katara’s voice. “When I can’t help, I’ll point for law enforcement. But I never snitch. Going on the stand, helping the DA, I never, I would never. It’s different.”

Zuko crossed his arms. “Ok.”

_Ok. Cleared another hurdle._

“Can I ask you a question?”

Katara folded her hands. “Sure.”

“Okay. Several questions.So the Dao tip, why did you come to us?”

“It was in part to test you out. To test the department out. Next question.”

“Who is Suki?”

“Suki is my state liaison. That’s how she got me out of Boiling Rock. She also got Haru off RCPD’s radar.”

“Haru still baffles me.” Zuko scratched his head. “He doesn’t work for you.”

Katara shook her head.

“He’s affiliated with the crime families you’re trying to take down.”

Katara nodded.

“And you helped him.”

She nodded again.

“Why?”

“Because Haru is an undercover state agent. He’s part of the organized crime division. He wasn’t targeted by accident. We couldn’t let his cover be blown.”

“I don’t follow.”

“We have a formula. I help the state. They help me when I need it. The organized crime goes down. Or, at least it should in theory. But, for as many brakes we put on activity, the families keep going full throttle.

“We think something fishy is going on between the families and RCPD.”

Zuko sat back, eyes narrowed. “Do you have proof?”

Katara reached into her bag and pulled out a folder. She handed it to him.

Zuko flipped through the pictures. Mendoza. Tengku. With the godfathers of the Red Lotus, Dai Li, and the Rough Rhinos.

Katara could imagine what was going through his head: These weren’t small fries. They were the decision makers. Mendoza and Tengku weren’t undercover. There wasn’t a Precinct push. I would know. I’m on the Organized Crime team.

Zuko frowned and looked up.

“It’s a lot. I know. I’m sorry.”

“My uncle took down the Sozin family, his cousins. It established his career at the expense of destroying his family. He knew the consequences but wanted people to be safe in Republic City. He tried so hard to keep the cops investigating the mafia clean. How did this happen?”

“I don’t know how it happened, but, I know we can stop it.”

Zuko held eye contact. “How?”

 

+

 

Katara opened a bottle of rum and filled four shot glasses. She set them in front of Zuko, Suki and Jin, another state agent.

“Okay kiddos, listen up. We’re taking everyone down and it’s going to be big. Here’s the plan. If we can get the families and the RCPD moles in one room, for one deal, it’ll be enough to tumble the whole scheme. Suki?”

“Which is where I come in. I’ll be posing as Enko Tanaka, eldest daughter of the Tanaka outfit, Haru’s supplier of bikes for the couriers. My father will be so pleased with business he’ll invite everyone to my wedding. Haru will ensure everyone who’s anyone will be there.”

“Including state agents ready to arrest them,” Katara finished.

Zuko took his shot. “Is Haru a strong influence? These families never see each other.”

“The underground story is that I tried to take out Haru. The families are scared I’m planning something. They’re willing to form alliances. And, what better place than a wedding?

“The other families have been icing me out for years. When the Kuruk didn’t crumble under me, they started to panic. Haru won’t be forcing them into anything. We’re just giving them a venue.”

“Once the deal, we’ve been investigating for months, goes through, DOJ agents will swarm the place.” Jin took her shot. She grimaced. “Geez, Katara what died in this? A rat?”

Suki downed her shot. “Hey, no whining at my bachelorette.” She placed her shot glass on the table. “Any questions?” She looked around. “Let’s demolish some mafia families.”

 

+

 

“This is kind of anti-climatic,” Katara said to Zuko.

He glanced at her before returning to the monitor. “This?”

“I mean you’re not ta the wedding taking anyone down. You’re here in the war room with me.” The state had set up an operations center in the top floor of a building across from the reception hall.

“Most of our relationship has been on the sidelines, Kuruk.”

Katara’s heart skipped. _He didn’t mean it_ that _way. He meant crime fighting, not a romantic relationship._ “Still,” she whispered, mindful of the other agents.

“And would you rather I chase you around? My investigation never got to that point.”

She snorted. “You’d never catch me.”

“You said we were evenly matched.”

She smiled, “Okay once. You’d get close once.”’

“Besides, how would that go if I ran into Mendoza or Tengku.” He changed his pitch, “Ryuku? What are you doing here?” He raised the pitched to his regular voice, “Oh, Enko and I go way back.”

“Hmm, you’ve got a point.”

“And no matter how good your next wig is, it won’t fool everyone there.”

“You’ve thought this through.”

Zuko shrugged. “Took a page out of your playbook.”

“I’m flattered.”

Zuko smirked. “What’s next after this?”

“What do you mean?”

Zuko sat back, crossing his arms. “What’s the next case? The next coup?”

“You don’t want to find something new to do, Detective? This is going to have pretty big aftershocks.”

“Yea, I know.” He shrugged. “But, y’know after I deal with Internal Affairs, what’s our next adventure? Fighting injustice never stops.”

Katara looked at him with her mouth wide open. _He couldn’t be serious._ She studied the monitor. “Suki, that’s Tengku, a city mole Detective Ryuku was telling you about. You’ll want to avoid him.”

“Is Jin talking to..?” Zuko cursed. “That’s the Captain.”

“Of your precinct?” Katara stood to look his monitor.

“This runs so deep.” He covered his face.

“Like I said, you’ll want to lay low.”

“Well, what will you be doing?”

“What I’ve always done.”  
“They’re going to sign the deal.” Suki said over the radio.

“Everyone in position.” Zuko said emphasizing Suki’s note and slipping into his detective mode.

Katara let out a sigh of relief. _I don’t want to think about goodbyes._ She brushed hair behind her ears, eyes flitting across the screen. Every piece in place to be captured.

Red Lotus.

Dai Li.

Rough Rhinos.

Republic City officers.

A state agent for each piece on the board.

“Cue the music,” Jin instructed. Not every agent in the room could get an ear piece, so Suki suggested playing a song to signal the operation was entering the final phase.

Seeing people shift gears always fascinated Katara. Bato went from teddy bear to machine the second an operation started. Sokka’s rabbit holes pulled out a laser focus like none other. Watching the ripple of the “game time” mood across the room was a thing of beauty.

Suki tapped her glass, a clear note ringing. The patriarchs looked up at her, away from the document they’d just sign.

“I’d like to thank everyone for joining me on our special day. I’ll never forget it. I have a small request.” She smirked. “If you’re a DOJ agent, can you stand up.”

Panic.

Katara knew it was far more palatable in the room.

They were surrounded and she watched the crime families realize any resistance would be futile. The head of the Dai Li, Long Feng, put his hands up first. Soon the rest followed suit.

Katara held her breath waiting for someone to signal their counterstrike or for an explosion. Anything that would mean the plan failed.

As Suki and her team began putting the guests in handcuffs, she let out a laugh.

_They did it._

Zuko grabbed her shoulder, twirling her towards him. “Another successful blow! Hopefully, the giant stays down this time.”

Katara smiled. “Finally.”

The other agents started celebrating, whooping and laughing.

Zuko leaned towards Katara.

She turned her ear to him to better hear.

“You never told me what’s next.”

“Next for whom?” She shouted before turning her ear to him.

“For us.”

Surely, he meant it in a crime fighting way. What was their next coup or hijink. Katara knew that was the conclusion to draw.

How her heart wished he meant something else.

“We just barely finished this case, Detective. Let’s get these thugs on the books first.”

Zuko frowned, he opened his mouth but one of the state agents jostled him.

“They need help loading people into wagons,” he announced.

“We shouldn’t be seen here, we’re confidential informants.”

“The agent nodded clearing everyone else out. The door clicked shut.

“I wasn’t talking about another operation, Katara.”

“What did you mean?”

“Are you just gonna keep popping up when you feel like it? Or can we see each other more often?”

Katara couldn’t look at him so she watched the venue clear out. She gathered the fabric of her shirt into her hand. “I wasn’t really planning on popping in anymore.”

“So…that’s it.”

She shrugged. “I’ve terrorized you enough and I don’t think your life has room for me.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Katara heard him shift and glanced at him. He was much closer.

“Katara,” he took her chin in his fingers. “You’ve made yourself home in my heart.”

Katara’s eyes grew. “There are cameras in here,” she blurted.

“Ok then let’s go.” Zuko stood up, grabbing his things. He spoke to someone over the radio.

Katara felt like she was free falling. She liked being in charge and calling the shot. She liked being in the driver seat.

“Jin said it’s clear for us to go. They’re debriefing in an hour. Let’s get some coffee.”

“Ok.”

Zuko led them to a hole in the wall coffee spot two blocks away. He flashed his badge and the barista took them to a separate room.

“Two decafs is okay right?” Zuko asked.

Katara nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” the barista bobbed.

Katara crossed her arms. “Be careful, Detective. You don’t want to give the wrong impression.”

Zuko’s eyes were like amber again. “What do you mean?”

She tucked hair behind her ear. “That you’re insinuating that you want to be with me.”

“And you don’t want to hear that?”

“It’s impossible.” She crossed her arms. “A cop and a mafia boss can’t be together, not in the way I want.”

“Not impossible.” He took her elbow, pulling her to him. Not if I make some changes.”

“Like what?”

He shrugged, “Switching departments, leaving the force. These things will work out.”

“You’d do that for me?” Katara’s eyes were round. She searched his face.

“Oh!” He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “This wasn’t your master plan?”

The barista put their coffees on the counter by the door.” Enjoy!”

“Thank you!”

“No, the feelings,” Katara let herself say it, “were unexpected.”

“Unwelcome?”

“They made the actual plan more difficult but I could never imagine not loving you.”

“Geez, Kuruk. I’m supposed to be wooing you! you can’t drop lines like that.”

Katara laughed, “Go on then.”

“Thank you.” Zuko lifted her chin towards him and leaned forward. “I don’t care what it takes. We’re going to make this work.” His voice grew deeper, huskier. “I would do anything for you and that terrifies me. Katara, it terrifies me but I still would do it.”

“You don’t have to. I’m not asking.”

“I know that, but I want to. You still deserve it.”

Katara hummed in response. “So, what’s next Detective. You have me here at your mercy. The briefing is in an hour and our coffees are getting cold.”

Zuko’s eyes travelled over her lips. He let his thumb trace her lower lip. “I think I have something in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You folks are the best. mwah! Honestly, HH is my favorite Zutara AU (my Idris Elba if you will). I forreal forreal thought this would be a oneshot and here we are. Shout out to the Zutara discord for being a great support system. mwah mwah mwah!

**Author's Note:**

> what i had in mind for [Katara's look](http://whithr.tumblr.com/post/156237507961/early-roughs-for-ongoing-project)


End file.
